¿Por qué ?
by Zetma1999
Summary: Madara se ha dado cuenta del gran cambio de personalidad que ha sufrido Nagato, después de empezar a utilizar los caminos del dolor… Y se le ocurre una idea, que haga que los días en Akatsuki dejen de ser tan aburridos. Y que no hagan más que confundirlo aún más… Advertencias... esta historia es... YAOI asi que ya saben... denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

-¿Necesitabas algo, Madara? –

-Si… -

-¿Y bien? –

-Necesito que hagas una misión, ya sabes cuál-

-Está bien…–

Sin más, giro sobre sí mismo para salir de aquel cuarto lo más pronto posible, la presencia de Madara lo hacía sentir, algo incómodo, en definitiva nada agradable… -

Y por cierto "Nagato" – Dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Logrando detener al mencionado con su frase dicha - … esta será tu última misión como "Pein" – Pudo ver como este se volteaba al instante de haber mencionado esas palabras, con una cara de confusión total y desentendimiento.

-Tú no tienes ningún derecho a decirme eso –

-Estas muy seguro de eso, o quieres que te obligue –

Pein suspiro resignado, lo miro por un momento con desagrado y se dirigió en seguida para empezar la misión previamente dicha. Después de todo guardarle odio, que más daba, tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar, para eso. Ya que… en cierta forma no valía la pena, todo eso iba a interferir en sus planes, no le quedaba de otra que… obedecer, si obedecer, aunque eso sonara humillante, no iba a dejar que todos sus planes se vallan a la ruina, solo por sus malditos caprichos, tendría que someterse a su pedido.

-ehm Nagato – Llamo Konan un poco preocupada - ¿Paso algo? –

No contesto, bajo un poco la mirada y continuo su camino – Necesito que, en cuanto regrese me ayudes con algo… ¿Si? –

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿pero en qué? –

-Solo ven abusarme en cuanto regrese –

Vio cómo se iba alejando más y más de lo que su vista pudiera percibir. Sea lo que sea que había pasado, definitivamente había sido algo que le había afectado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ya cállense, que no ven que no me dejan escuchar hum? –

-Hay sí, tú y tus telenovelas rubia… - Dijo Hidan irónicamente

-Podría decirte algo parecido hum –

-Ya quisieras, pero soy per-fec-to – Sonrió altaneramente – Ya deja de negarlo –

-Vaa… - Decidió mejor ignorarlo y seguir con lo suyo. La serie estaba en la parte más interesante.

-eh! Kakuzu, haz visto al Uchiha? –

-No, ¿Por qué? –

-Naa… no se este día está bastante aburrido- Cerro los ojos por unos minutos, minutos que para Kakuzu eran un milagro. No siempre se tenía el privilegio de tener aunque sea unos dos minutos de paz. Poco a poco empezó a cerrar su mano, presionándola un poco contra la pequeña mesa que tenía al frente - ¡Joder! ¡No lo resisto! –

-ah... ¿Podrías callarte de una maldita vez? Con todo el maldito ruido que haces no puedo concentrarme, imbécil –

-Es que… ¡Mierda, no puedo más! Si sigo a aquí encerrado sin hacer nada, voy a enloquecer por completo y… y… yo-

-Sí, como no… -

-Tsk… -

El silencio volvió adueñarse del lugar, con excepción del sonido proveniente de la tele.

-Es que acaso ¿No tienen nada que hacer? – Pregunto Pein, apareciendo por uno de los pasillos del lugar.

-No nos dijiste nada – Respondió desinteresadamente Kakuzu, que estaba haciendo cuentas un poco más apartado de los demás.

-Vaya… entonces sigan así supongo… - Dijo con desgano - Y por cierto… ¿Han visto a Zetsu? –

-Creo que está en la cocina, creo hum –

-Eso espero – Se encamino a la cocina un poco apurado. Al entrar vio a Zetsu hablando tranquilamente con Itachi, cosa rara, pero ya habría tiempo de preguntarle más tarde – Zetsu – El mencionado giro la cabeza, indicándole que le escuchaba – Ven… necesito que me ayudes con algo.

Zetsu le miro un momento, para luego levantarse y dirigirse hacia él.

-Sí, líder… -

-Necesito que vengas conmigo y me acompañes a realizar una misión… -

-¿**Y porque yo? –**

**-**Porque yo lo digo… - Miro el suelo por unos momento – Vamos… -

-Claro líder -

-**¿Qué? Le vas hacer caso así nada más –**

**-**Pues si…

-**Pero co… –**

**-**Zetsu, ¿Podrías apurarte por favor? –

-Si... –

El lado oscuro siguió murmurando un par de cosas todavía y el lado blanco prefirió no decir nada e ignorarlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto… – Al final el aburrimiento había sido más que él, había terminado junto al resto de Akatsuki, frente al televisor – Maldito Pein, cuando lo vea … -

-¡Ya cállate Hidan!, No me dejas escuchar –

-Vete a la mierda Kakuzu –

Aunque le costara aceptarlo, la verdad es que, sí que estaba interesante ese programa…

-Chicos – Dijo Konan, captando la atención únicamente de Kakuzu e Itachi, el resto estaba ocupado con la tele.

-¿No creen que ya es un poco tarde para eso? –

-No fastidies Konan estoy ocupado –

-¿Qué? –

-Nada, nada, ya me voy… -

Poco a poco los que ahí se encontraban se fueron retirando, murmurando un par de cosas hacia Konan, hasta que solo quedo ella.

El sol ya se había ocultado hace unas horas, la oscuridad se había hecho presente

-Konan… -

-eh? – Konan se levantó del sofá en donde se encontraba, el sueño le había vencido por unos momentos, se levantó algo risueña– eh... Nagato ya volviste –

-Si… ehm… ¿Podrías ayudarme ahora? –

-Claro –

-Bien… y por cierto Zetsu, ya puedes retirarte – El mencionado asintió con la cabeza, y desapareció bajo el suelo.

-Sígueme… - Empezaron a andar por un buen tiempo entre la oscuridad.

-oye… me parece o… -

-Sí, hay mismo nos dirigimos –

Decidió no decir más y seguirlo en silencio, luego de un rato Pein se detuvo un momento para abrir la puerta que se encontraba frente a él, para que ambos pudieran pasar.

-Tiempo que no nos vemos Konan – Hablo Nagato con tranquilidad – bien, eh… ¿Podrías ayudarme? –

-Te refieres a… -Lo miro por un momento - está bien –

Pasados uno minutos, se veía a Nagato fuera de aquel aparato metálico, ya con la capa de Akatsuki puesta, apoyándose en una de las paredes.

-Bueno, es hora de que me valla –

-¿Qué? ¿Pero a dónde? –

-… -Sé quedo unos momentos en silencio – A resolver ciertas cosas… -

-eh? ¿Y… cuando volverás? –

-Pronto... – Dijo mientras se alejaba un poco tambaleante del lugar.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? –

-No, pero gracias de todas formas, necesito que te quedes aquí para ver que nada se salga de control –

-Oh… espero que regreses pronto entonces –

-Si – Le sonrió débilmente a modo de despedida –

Konan se quedó unos momentos, aun en el mismo sitio. Analizando lo que acababa de pasa hace unos minutos, aun en el mismo sitio. Se sentía confundida, ese día había resultado algo extraño. No entendía el porqué de esa decisión de Nagato, pero seguro pronto se lo diría…. ¿No?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, y se adentró a ella con lentitud, se encamino hacia la cama, en el trayecto se fue quitando su máscara, se sentía cansado.

El día de hoy había sido un tanto aburrido a comparación de los demás, pero pronto eso cambiaria, en verdad que sí. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto a Pein desde que lo mando a esa última misión. Eso le hacía recordar lo que le había pedido, eso en verdad era necesario para un futuro.

Desde que Nagato empezó a utilizar los seis caminos del dolor, empezó a ser un poco más "rebelde" por así decirlo, al momento de ordenarle algo, lo hacía de mala gana o replicaba al respecto o si no simplemente le miraba con neutralidad con obviedad de no querer hacerlo. Si seguía así con el tiempo podría ser un poco perjudicial en un futuro. Necesitaba al antiguo Nagato, más dócil, más fácil de "manipular". Había hecho bien en pedirle eso, solo le quedaba ver los resultados, que en definitiva serian como lo había planeado.

Se recostó por completo en la cama, mirando fijamente la pared, no tenía el más mínimo rastro de sueño, pero seguro pronto vendría…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Konan empezó a caminar de un lado para otro con el paso un poco apurado, ya era más del medio día y todavía Nagato no regresaba.

-Konan –

-¡¿Qué?! –

-mm… ¿Dónde está Pein? Hum – Dijo dudoso, Konan había estado actuando extraño desde la mañana – ¿te encuentras bien? Konan...? –

-Sí, no te preocupes y él está en una misión, es todo –

- De acuerdo, volveré más tarde hum – Se retiró rápidamente, al parecer llevaba prisa.

-Uff… - empezó a caminar hacia la salida, desinteresadamente…

-Ehm… Konan… -

-¿eh? ¿Nagato? – Empezó a buscarlo con la mirada.

-Estoy aquí… -

Konan se encamino algo curiosa al otro extremo de la sala. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, no dijo nada por un momento, haciendo incomodar con su silencio un poco a Nagato – Pero… ¡¿Qué te paso?! – No podía creerlo, hay al frente suyo estaba Nagato, tal y como lo recordaba antes de la muerte de… Yahiko… Con la apariencia de un chico de unos 16, 17 años… pero ¡¿Cómo y… porque?!

-Konan… - Llamo suavemente, logrando que dejara de mirarle tan fijamente –… Mañana te explico todo un poco mejor, para lo cual necesito que les digas a todos que hay reunión a primera hora, ya que… no sé cuál podría ser su reacción al respecto… - Miro el suelo, por unos momentos – Bueno… mejor ya me voy – Konan todavía le miraba extrañada, en verdad que se sentía muy incómodo.

Empezó a encaminarse a su habitación asegurándose de que nadie lo viera. Entro con lentitud, respiro hondamente, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ni lo entendía muy bien… solo esperaba que no afectara demasiado en sus planes…

Sintió la puerta abrirse y cerrarse tras de él con rapidez, volteo algo con confundido

-Je, Nagato hasta que apareces… se puede saber dónde estabas… - Dijo Madara acercándose más a Nagato

Por un momento no se movió, hasta que vio como ya estaban a muy poca distancia, Inmediatamente empezó a retroceder, mientras lo veía acercarse – Haciendo… lo que me pediste –

-Bien… -

No dijo más, siguió retrocediendo hasta tocar con la cama que ahí se encontraba, empezaba a ponerse nervioso y más cuando Madara le sujeto del mentón acercado sus rostros.

-¿Qu-que… crees que haces? – Desvió la mirada algo desconcertado.

Madara sonrió satisfecho al ver que ni siquiera lo había apartado – Eres mucho más sumiso así… Nagato… -

Lo soltó con algo de brusquedad mientras se marchaba, su sonrisa se ensancho aún más, había dado resultado, aunque ahora que lo pensaba tal vez podría aprovechar ese resultado para algo más.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto :3

…

En definitiva no tenía ganas de ir, pero ya había dado a conocer que habría una reunión así que no le quedaba de otra. Lo que le preocupaba era… ¿Cómo podrían reaccionar? De todas formas ya estaba hecho así que nada podía hacer…

Entro A la habitación con desgano, suspirando sonoramente, mientras se sentaba en su respectivo asiento, recargo la parte superior de su cuerpo en la mesa, a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos escondiendo su rostro en ellos.

Todavía era muy temprano, así que tenía tiempo de sobra para descansar, anoche no había podido dormir bien, los acontecimientos sucedidos recientemente lo tenían algo extrañado, lo cual le había quitado el sueño. Así que con algo de lentitud empezó a cerrar sus ojos…

…

Ya habría pasado… unos 10, 15 minutos, quizá más… No podía dormir, pero era una forma de relajarse…

-¿No crees que todavía es muy temprano para estar aquí?–

Abrió los ojos de par en par e instintivamente trato de levantarse, sintió el nerviosismo apoderarse de él, al sentir su cuerpo chocar con el de alguien más.

-Eh… M-Madara pe… -

-Konan me aviso ayer sobre la reunión que dijiste… Y como ves aquí estoy –

Nagato se sentía incómodo y más por tener a Madara prácticamente encima de él. Inmediatamente trato de apartarlo, cosa que era en vano. Madara le agarro una de las muñecas para después jalar de ella hacia sí mismo con brusquedad, haciendo a Nagato levantarse, a la vez que lo volteaba para quedar cara cara.

- … -

-Je, ¿Sucede algo?… -

Nagato solo ladeo el rostro, mirando el suelo en ningún punto en particular e ignorando lo último dicho por Madara, el cual le miro con un deje de molestia.

Lo agarro de la cintura, para seguidamente ponerlo de espaldas contra la mesa, recibiendo un pequeño quejido por parte de Nagato. Se posiciono encima de él sujetándole ambas muñecas, poniéndoselas por encima de la cabeza.

-¡O-Oye! ¿Qu-qué estás haciendo? – Empezaba a alterarse.

- Je, Nagato. Te olvidas de algo – Puso un poco más de presión en su agarre – Recuerda que no puedes negarte a mis peticiones, ni hacer algo en contra de ellas… - Madara sonrió para sus adentros, ambos se necesitaban mutuamente para sus diferentes intereses de cada uno y sabía que Nagato lo tenía muy presente –

Por su parte Nagato se había quedado pensando en lo último dicho por Madara. En cierta forma tenía razón pero… no sabría cómo explicarlo…

- ¿Sucede algo, Nagato? – Dijo con un poco de burla en su voz.

-E-Esto… está mal… -

Madara solo ignoro sus quejas...Ya había desabrochad la capa de Nagato, haciéndolo temblar notablemente…

De repente se detuvo en su labor, ,al escuchar unos pasos cada vez más fuertes en el pasillo. Nagato jadeaba ligeramente. Aprovecho que Madara se había distraído por completo, aflojando el agarre que tenía en él. Le dio un fuerte empujón el estómago haciéndolo retroceder. Inmediatamente se levantó, abrochándose la capa y tratando de regular un poco su respiración.

Por su parte Madara se llevó una mano al estómago.

–Agh… Maldito – Susurro para sí, a la vez que se colocaba adecuadamente la máscara.

-Hey Nagato ¿Estas acá? – Dijo Konan entrando repentinamente a la habitación. Se les quedo mirando algo extrañada. Madara se estaba sujetando con una de sus manos el área del estómago a la vez que miraba a Nagato, el cual se estaba acomodando la capa con un leve rubor en su rostro y mirando nerviosamente para abajo – Esto... ¿Interrumpo algo? –

-N-No te preocupes por eso – Dijo Nagato con rapidez al ver que Madara estaba a punto de responderle – ¿Querías algo? – Dijo queriendo desviar el tema

-Eh? ¡A sí! Veras ya les avise a todos sobre la reunión y por cierto… ¿De qué se tratara? –

-Ah Puess… para repartir las misiones de acuerdo a lo planificado y… d-de paso adelantarme a responder sus preguntas respecto al… porque estoy acá – Miro de reojo a Madara –Es todo –

-Bien ¿Pero, qué haces aquí tan temprano? –

-Veras – Dijo Madara metiéndose en la conversación – yo y el estábamos aquí, tranquilamente apunto de… -

-¡So-Solo estábamos hablando sobre las futuras modificaciones que tendrá Akatsuki! – Madara le miro frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Oh bien, yo me voy un rato a la cocina, pronto van a venir así que es mejor que me apure. No voy a demorarme mucho – Salió de la habitación con un poco de duda sobre la actitud que había empleado Nagato, pero seguro que no era nada de qué preocuparse.

Nagato al verla irse, miro a Madara por el rabillo del ojo, y al verificar que en definitiva le estaba mirando, decidió salir un momento y esperar que todos ya estuvieran reunidos.

…

Ya había pasado un buen rato, quizá ya debería ir, aunque se sentía algo dudoso… Madara… le tenía totalmente confundido, no entendía su forma de actuar para nada y más con lo último que había hecho.

Se encamino a la sala de reuniones, deteniéndose un momento al frente de la puerta, suspiro profundamente, lo mejor era acabar con eso de una manera rápida y cortante, si eso haría. Empujo la puerta con rapidez.

Hay estaban todos reunidos hablando entre ellos como si nada, pero al percatarse de su presencia uno a uno empezaron a voltearse y a mirarlo con curiosidad. Odiaba ser el centro de atención, trato de tranquilizarse, tenía el impulso de darse la vuelta y salir huyendo de ahí, pero esa no sería una buena idea. Así que rápidamente se sentó en su respectivo lugar.

-Bien eh… Pues seguro deben estar preguntándose que hago acá y no Pain… –

-No que va… solo nos íbamos a quedar acá apun –

-Cállate Hidan –

-Cállate tú imbécil –

-No me provoques… -

-o si no que eh?! -

¡Ya cálmense! – Interrumpió Konan muuy seria

Nagato no sabía cómo reaccionar sentía todos esos ojos escrutándolo con la mirada -… - No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo empezar, quizá debió preparar con anticipación lo que diría – Bien eh… yo soy el líder de… A-Akatsuki… y… –

Si antes se sentía nervioso púes ahora se sentía peor, pues apenas termino de decir eso, empezaron a mirarlo más detenidamente sin mencionar alguno que otro murmullo – Verán… "Pain" era por así decirlo… una "marioneta"… –

-¿Una marioneta? Hum? – Hablo Deidara a la par que miraba a Sasori

-Algo así pero… –

-¡Tobi tiene una pregunta! – Dijo Tobi llamando la atención de todos – Si usted es el líder… hm… ¡¿Por qué se ocultaba?! –

- A-Ahh… bueno yo…– "Maldito Madara" - Es que… era una manera de… mantener… eh… ¡La cosa es que soy el líder! – Empezaba a perder la paciencia…

-¡El líder no contesto la pregunta de Tobi! – Reprocho con aquella característica voz chillona…

Nagato lo miro con un tic en el ojo, no bastaba con lo que le había hecho en la mañana si no que ahora lo presionaba a… decir ciertas cosas que no quería compartir con el resto…

-Eso es algo… confidencial… -

-¡SI, pero Tobi…! –

-Bueno, empezare a repartir las misione y… -

-¡El líder está ignorando a Tobi! –

Suspiro cansadamente… tratando de relajarse, pero al parecer no sería muy posible…

…

Al final todo había resultado… ¿Bien? Si, se podría decir así, luego de eso había encomendado las misiones respectivas para cada uno de los miembros, claro, con algunas excepciones. Lo único que no le había agradado o lo había dejado confundido, era que "Tobi" no había dejado de molestarlo, presionarlo… durante toda la reunión y lo segundo era que había sentido la mirada de Madara, Itachi y de Hidan todo el tiempo, lo cual lo había desubicado un poco. Apenas dio terminada la reunión, salió junto al resto de la multitud, no quería quedarse a solas con Madara… Fue a tomar un poco de aire libre… para "Librarse un poco de la tensión"

Luego de más de Media hora…. Camino rumbo a la sala, después de todo la organización estaba prácticamente vacía, la mayoría se había ido a cumplir las misiones encomendadas con excepción de Itachi, Kisame, Tobi y Konan. Ahora que lo pensaba reinaba un completo silencio, en el ambiente. Lo cual lo relajaba, se sentó con cuidado en uno de los muebles. Desde ayer sentía un poco de dolor al movilizarse, quizá porque hacia un buen tiempo que no lo hacía. Aun así trataba de no mostrarlo.

Decidió simplemente acomodarse en aquel sillón, el cual era bastante cómodo. Y Poco a poco empezó a quedarse dormido…

No sabría con exactitud el tiempo que había estado durmiendo… Pero un leve jalón en su brazo izquierdo lo había sacado del agradable sueño que había tenido.

-Ah? Qué...? … Itachi? – Nagato se reincorporo en el sitio, a la vez que se frotaba con una de sus manos sus ojos, algo risueño. Mirando con curiosidad a Itachi.

Eh… - Dudo un momento en cómo llamarlo – Lid… Nagato, No creo que este sea el lugar indicado para "descansar" –

-Es verdad… lo siento – Dijo a la par que se ponía de pie algo tambaleante

-No tienes que disculparte – Dijo, mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

-Bueno… ya me tengo que ir – Menciono algo cortante. Ni bien avanzo un par de pasos, cuando se tropezó, pero antes de dar directamente al suelo. Itachi lo agarro de la cintura, jalándolo hacia sí mismo.

Nagato sintió la cercanía por parte del otro – ehm… Gra-gracias… - Susurro al ver que Itachi todavía no lo soltaba.

- Si… - Dijo Itachi al percatándose de lo que hacía, soltándolo con lentitud.

-Ah… b-bueno… eh… ya me voy – Se voltio con rapidez a la vez que iba alejando. Por su parte Itachi decidió retirarse algo confundido por lo que había hecho…

…..

Ni bien llego a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras de él. Camino un par de pasos, quedando por la mitad de la habitación. Miro desinteresadamente al frente…

-Sabes… me has evitado muy bien toda la mañana, Nagato… - Susurro en el oído de este. Haciéndolo temblar ligeramente.

-¿Q-Que haces aquí? – Se giró algo alterado, no se había percatado de cuando Madara había aparecido tras de él, ni como o cuando había ingresado…

-Je… -

Se acercó a Nagato sujetándolo con firmeza de la cintura, levantándole del mentón, acercándolo más – Pero… esta noche dudo que lo hagas – Dijo sonriendo de lado. Lo empujo con brusquedad a la cama, a la par que se ponía encima de él, impidiéndole levantarse.

-Ah… - Le había dolido un poco la brusquedad empleada por parte de Madara.

-No te recomiendo poner resistencia… si sabes a lo que me refiero… - Sonrió imperceptiblemente. Miro a Nagato lujuriosamente, el cual desvió la mirada nerviosamente sin saber que decir.

En verdad que le gustaba verlo tan… indefenso ante él. Esa sería una noche muy interesante...

…...

Jejejejejje... Holap! ^^

Naaa a decir verdad pensé que nadie iba a leerlo… ya saben es una pareja rara y todo :/ pero aun así me alegra saber que al menos a una cuantas personas le interesa :3

Me tardare en subir el siguiente cap :/ Naaa cuídense! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto

. . . . . . . .

Madara lo miro detenidamente. Empezó a desabrochar la capa de Nagato, el cual trataba de quitárselo de encima, pero sabía que en cierta forma, esa no sería una buena idea…

-¿Q-Que haces? ¡Déjame¡ - Pedía el pelirrojo tratando zafarse…

Madara sonrió divertido, a la vez que le sujetaba ambas muñecas inmovilizándolo – Sabes que quieres… - Susurro en el cuello de este, Nagato tembló ligeramente, entrecerrando los ojos levemente, sabía que no… debía oponerse, las consecuencias de ello no le beneficiarían en nada ni a él ni a la organización.

-Ah… – Jadeo el más joven tratando de alejarse, al sentir como Madara lamia su cuello causándole escalofríos…–

El azabache siguió en su labor. Lamiendo su cuello y dando pequeños mordiscos, haciendo que el más joven se retorciera en el sitio. Para seguidamente empezar a descender…

-P-Para… - Susurro débilmente.

Madara empezó a delinear sus pezones, lamiéndolos completamente, sacando fuertes gemidos de Nagato.

– No importa cuanto lo digas…. Sabes que no te servirá de nada – Nagato lo miro por un momento con la boca entreabierta, debido a que no podía retener lo gemidos, que este le causaba… – Ni negarte a ello…. Lo sabes muy bien…. – Dijo quitándole ágilmente los pantalones, así como su ropa interior.

Inmediatamente Nagato se Tensó, intentando apartarlo. Se encontraba prácticamente desnudo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron notoriamente…. Se sentía tan avergonzado….

Madara lo miro detenidamente, Acercando tres de sus dedos al rostro del chico… - Lame… - Ordeno seriamente…

Nagato negó con la cabeza….

-Quieres que esto sea por las malas, ¿No? –

- …..

Lo sujeto fuertemente del cabello de la nuca, haciendo que levantara más el rostro…

-¡Ah!–

-Pues… no te lo recomiendo, a menos que sea un maldito masoquista – Susurro contra los labios del contrario… - Y eso me gusta - Sonrió con arrogancia… - Ahora hazlo – No estaba para juegos….

Nagato cerró sus ojos ladeando el rostro…

-Tsk… - Le gustaba que se hiciera el difícil, pero… ahora su prioridad, era acabar esto de una manera rápida. Le dio un rápido, jalo ahora con mucha más fuerza.

-Ah! hmp! – Madara aprovecho para meter sus dedos, cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lubricado con saliva los retiro…

El pelirrojo dio grandes bocanadas de aire, sentía que le hacía falta

Madara sin previo aviso inserto dos dedos de golpe en la entrada de Nagato…

-¡Ahh! D-Duele! – Exclamo revolviéndose, tratando de zafarse del agarre.

Madara movió sus dedos en el interior de Nagato, haciendo movimientos circulares, abriéndolos y cerrándolos, como tijeras… para lubricar más su entrada, metió el tercer dedo y siguió moviéndolos sin un toque de delicadeza.

-Ahh! Sácalos! – Pidió sin poder evitar que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos…

Nagato solo se aferraba con fuerza de las sabanas, con sus ojos humedecidos….

Aparto su mano, del lugar, quería que esto fuera "un encuentro rápido"

Saco su miembro de sus bóxer. Nagato miro a Madara, por un corto lapso de tiempo, fue cuando, bajo la mirada, Sus ojos se abrieron en sobre manera.

Madara sostenía su goteante miembro con una de sus manos, con una notoria erección, pero eso no era la peor parte… ¡ E-Era Enorme!

No, definitivamente eso no iba entrar en el….

-No! E-Eso no!… por favor…. – Rogo al borde del llanto, pataleando para que eso no ocurriera, empujándolo con su mano libre…

Madara solo le sonrió como respuesta… se adentró con lentitud, causándole más daño…

-¡Agh! P-para… - El dolor era insoportable – Por favor…– Susurro en un hilo de voz.

Madara se adentró completamente, le había dolido un poco entrar… pero ahora se encontraba en el éxtasis total.

Nagato se quedó en blanco, el dolor era tal que no podía articular palabras, solo frases entrecortadas…

Sintió algo correr entre sus muslos… acaso era… ¿Sangre? No le dio tiempo para pensar…. Madara comenzó con las envestidas…

-¡Ah! ah… - Las lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos…

-Hm… - Por su parte Madara se encontraba en el paraíso… era una sensación tan placentera…. La estreches de Nagato… su interior…. El cómo lo envolvía, su calidez….

-Ah! Y-Ya basta…. Ah!... - Madara aumento las envestidas cada vez más rápidas….

Nagato se aferraba con más fuerza a las sabanas, mordiéndose el labio inferior tratando de no gritar… cosa que era en vano…

-Hm…. E-Eres estrecho… -

-Ahh! Hmm… - El dolor que sentía era… tan profundo y que con cada envestida aumentaba

El azabache aumento la velocidad de las envestidas a medida que sentía que ya iba a llegar al esperado orgasmos, le siguieron un par de envestidas más, hasta que se vino en el interior del más joven…

Nagato abrió los ojos al instante, sentía arder las heridas causadas con anterioridad, el dolor se había autentificado…

Madara salió de Nagato, sacándole pequeños quejidos, dejando un rastro de semen mezclado con sangre….

A fin de cuentas había conseguido su cometido… y no había estado para nada mal… definitivamente debería repetirlo, pero no solo era por su satisfacción personal… ahora había infundido el miedo en Nagato lo cual significaba más sumisión y… ""obediencia"" por así decirlo….

Se levantó acomodándose su ropa con naturalidad…

-Mañana, necesito que estés temprano despierto…. Habrá una reunión, creo que ya sabes en qué consistirá… - No recibió respuesta, pero el mensaje había sido claro. Se retiró… le dio un último vistazo, para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Nagato se hizo un ovillo en el sitio con los ojos muy abiertos y la voz entrecortada…

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué le había dejado hacer eso? Es verdad que el podría haberlo apartado, pero… eso solo haría empeorar la situación… y… ¿Cómo? Quizás fuera algo complicado de explicar…

Madara ya se lo había hecho notar, tanto el cómo su persona… se necesitan mutuamente, cada uno por sus propios intereses "personales" y al ser ese el caso… no podía dejar que todo esos años, se vayan a la ruina por los caprichos de este… sin mencionar lo que también podría, suceder a la organización. Quizá esa no sería una buena explicación…

Quien hubiera pensado que algo tan simple como ello, tuvieran varias consecuencias y nada agradables, ni una de ellas….

Se quedó pensando en lo que le acababa de pasar, no pudo evitar que nuevamente las lágrimas aparecieran en el… la impotencia que sentía en ese momento, el dolor… no podía sentirse peor…. Odiaba la debilidad que mostraba ante Madara, en verdad lo detestaba y peor aún saber que al mismo tiempo no podía odiarlo….

Los sollozos llenaron la habitación, ¿Por qué la vida se esmeraba en hacerle eso? ¿Qué acaso ya no había sido suficiente con….?

El propio pensamiento de ello lo entristecía…. Y sumado a lo que le acaba de suceder, definitivamente ese no era uno de sus mejores días….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al final se había quedado dormido…. ya que tenía que levantarse temprano…. su sueño no había sido del todo satisfactorio. Se sentó a la cama con cuidado mirando las sabanas manchadas de sangre y… lo otro… eso no hacía más que hacerle "recordar"

Se puso en pie, con lentitud se encamino al cuarto de baño… se sentía tan… "sucio" por decirlo así. Y así se habría quedado más de media hora restregándose su cuerpo con fuerza, hasta el punto de hacerse daño.

Salió, se le hacía tarde… se cambió con tranquilidad. Cuando ya estuvo listo decidió empezar a ir. Noto como cojeaba apenas perceptiblemente y no era para menos, si tan solo estar en pie ya era difícil… el caminar lo empeoraba, a pesar de todo trataba de moverse lo más natural posible.

Se dirigió a la sala de reuniones, sin prestar atención a su alrededor, cuando de repente cayó con brusquedad al suelo – Agh… Trato de tragarse aquella queja de dolor…. Había caído "sentado", gracias a que se había apoyado con su manos, había caído justo donde, su dolor era mayor.

Itachi se volteo al instante, ni cuenta se había dado cuando choco con alguien, se encontraba demasiado apurado, sin mencionar el disgusto que traía desde hacía un par de días.

-¿Te encuentras bien… … eh… ¡¿Nagato?! – No se esperaba que fuera el…. – Lo siento, en verdad…. No me había dado cuenta – Se disculpó preocupado, pero sin perder la seriedad en su voz… Lo raro era la mueca de dolor que tenía en su rostro…. No creía que habría sido para tanto… o quizás….

-No te preocupes por eso – Dijo rechazando la ayuda de Itachi, poniéndose en pie por su cuenta.

Ni bien dio un par de pasos… cuando empezó a sentirse… mareado… ¿? Se apoyó en la pared, tambaleante…

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto acercándose

-Sí, Si lo… si lo estoy –

-¿Seguro? –

-Claro, puedo… ir yo solo – Dicho esto empezó a encaminarse a la sala de reuniones, que para su maldita suerte estaba todavía muy lejos. Iba bien, pero en una de esas sintió que le faltaban las fuerzas… y para colmo apoyarse en la pared ya no era un opción.

Itachi iba justo detrás de él, como "vigilándolo" En cuanto vio como perdió el equilibrio, lo sujeto con rapidez….

Nagato se quedó en silencio… nuevamente le hacía eso, y no es que no se lo agradeciera, al contrario, solo que… como decirlo, se sentía incomodo, además Itachi era uno con los que menos se relacionaba cuando era Pain y que ahora el propio Itachi le ayudara y todo eso… era raro…

-Te voy acompañar hasta la sala de reuniones… -Informo con anticipación.

Nagato estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero mejor se quedaba callado, le hacía un favor después de todo, y uno muy grande…. Sintió como Itachi lo acechaba más por la cintura, lo cual empezó a ponerlo nervioso… pero ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Después de todo se trataba de Itachi! Ósea no había nada de qué preocuparse…. ¿Verdad?

Se dejó guiar… cuando llegaron a la sala de reuniones, ya se encontraban todos hay a excepción de ellos. Solo se encontraba Konan, Kisame, Zetsu y…. Madara…

Lo peor de todo fue que Itachi lo acompaño hasta su asiento, sentía otra vez la mirada de los presentes en su persona... En el momento en que Itachi lo soltó, sintió la manera en que lo había hecho, el soltarle de la cintura, había retirado su mano con lentitud tocándole…. De una manera muy, como decirlo… raara pero discreta por suerte, se sintió ruborizar….

Se sentó tratante de restarle importancia, iba a empezar de hablar cuando noto la molesta mirada que Madara le dedicaba…

-Ah… B-Bueno… primero que nada, la reunión consistirá en la repartición de las misiones y ciertas aclaraciones… - Hizo una breve pausa – Apartar de ahora algunas, por no decir varias de las misiones serán en un grado de dificultad más elevado, por lo que puede que en algunas ocasiones vayan más de dos miembros, dependiendo de las… habilidades de cada uno… -

-Máximo de cuantos miembros pueden llegar hacer las misiones? –

-Eh… uno – Respondió

La reunión, duro unos minutos más, las misiones fueron repartidas para los sobrantes con excepción de Konan y Madara… e Itachi en cierta forma… ya que su misión encomendada era muy sencilla por lo que no demoraría mucho tiempo….

Al finalizar los primeros en retirarse fueron Kisame, Zetsu y Konan… Nagato se iba a levantar también pero Madara le había hecho una seña para que no lo hiciera. Y por último Itachi, el cual se encontraba mirándolos a ambos, con intriga, para luego retirarse, con total tranquilidad…

-Nagato… ¿Por qué llegaste de esa manera con Itachi? – Exigió saber

-B-Bueno yo… me lo encontré en la venida para acá… - Aclaro, evitando el contacto visual.

-¿Por qué te estaba agarrando? –

-Eh? B-Bueno… yo… - No sabía cómo explicarle… que le iba a decir? "Madara vine así con Itachi por que no podía caminar muy bien, Ya sabes por lo de anoche" Esa no era una buena idea…

-M-Me sentía mal, y e-el solo me ayudo… -

-Y ¿por qué te dejaste tocar, cuando se separó de ti? –

-Eh? – ¿A que venía todas esa preguntas? ¿Que era todo ese interrogatorio? –

Madara se levantó de su lugar acercándose a Nagato lo sujeto del cuello de la capa acercándolo.

-No te quiero ver con Itachi… -

-¿P-Por qué…?– Cuestiono con miedo…

-Tú me perteneces –

Nagato lo miro, extrañado… - Yo… yo no le pertenezco a nadie… y menos a ti… - Dijo susurrando eso último.

-Claro que si… – Esto se estaba volviendo interesante… - Tu cuerpo me pertenece…. –

-No… porque dev…. –

-¿Acaso no fue ayer cuando te hice mío?-

-… -

-Je… es la verdad y lo sabes… así que no me hagas repetir las cosas dos veces… -

- T-Tengo que irme… - Dijo tratando de apartarlo.

-Tienes que tenerlo muy en cuenta…. Nagato… - Susurro

-No… no! E-espera ¿Qué haces? –

-Nada malo, si es lo que piensas… - Lo agarro del mentón - Solo quiero que te quede muy en claro el asunto, ya que… -

-Nagato! Tengo que preguntarte algo… cuando te referías a que más de dos miembros iban a…. – Repentinamente Konan apareció entrando por la puerta, se quedó callada… ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Inmediatamente Madara se separó de Nagato, no sin antes susurrarle un par cosas, dejándolo caer en la silla con brusquedad. Se retiró pasando justo por lado de la peli azul sonriendo socarronamente.

Konan se quedó un momento en el mismo lugar, apenas Madara se retiró, se acercó a Nagato el cual miraba desinteresadamente la mesa…

-Nagato… ¿Pasa algo? –

-No, No pasa nada Konan… -

-Pero… hace uno minutos te estaba eh… como te lo digo… -

-No, de verdad no tienes que preocuparte – Le sonrió

-Está bien, está bien… -

-Etto… ¿Querías preguntarme algo? –

-¿Qué? Ah bueno si, pero mejor dejémoslo así, bueno te dejo, tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas, ya sabes – Empezó a alejarse…

-Claro Konan… –

….

La peli azul se fue rápidamente por donde antes se había dirigido Madara, justo estaba entrando a su habitación. Apresuro el paso.

-Madara! –

-Ja? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Pregunto sentado.

-¿Qué está pasando entre tú y Nagato? –

-Je… No tienes que meterte en lo que no te llaman – Konan iba justo a responderle, pero se le adelanto – Y si así fuera. Lo que suceda entre él y yo no te importa. Así que ya te puedes ir retirando –

-Oye, no puedes votarme así! – Exclamo indignada

-Sí, Si puedo – Dijo ya levantado, mientras la echaba fuera de su habitación a empujones. Cerró la puerta satisfecho… ¿Qué se creía, ella para ir así como si nada a recriminarle? Pero que más daba, Todo iba perfecto Je… lo único raro o malo quizás era que… En ninguna parte de sus planes o siquiera paso por su cabeza, que Itachi se metiera en lo planeado, eso sí que era raro, pero solo era cuestión de tomar las riendas de la situación, solo eso…

-Tsk… maldita… -

Ya tendría tiempo para terminar lo que había intentado hacer, De tan solo pensarlo, le hacia sonreír por inercia….

Jamás se hubiera imaginado haciendo eso… y con Nagato! Pero a fin de cuentas, había sido mejor de lo que se hubiera esperado…

En verdad que si….

. . . . . . . .

Hay esta la continuación… subiré pronto la continuación a más tardar pasado mañana… hum… seep

Jejejej… claro, si quieren conty ^ ^ y si no…. Puess no :3

Pues… de todas formas cuídense! ^ ^ hum… :3


	4. Chapter 4

Hum.. see aquí yo otra vez con la continuación :3

La primera parte es Narrada por Nagato… ojó

Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

….

-Hm… - Me levante sin ánimos de la mesa… me sentía mal… y no lo decía solo por el dolor físico, no, si no por la manera en la que yo mismo, me dejaba… Humillar…

Me fui de la sala de reuniones, Tal vez lo mejor sería "salir" por un tiempo, no tenía nada que hacer aquí.

El ambiente estaba muy tranquilo… y no era para menos, si prácticamente nadie se encontraba. Empecé a caminar, ya fuera de la base ¿Que se supone que haría ahora? No lo sabía, me adentre un poco en el bosque… me senté en el suelo, apoyándome en uno de los arboles…. Definitivamente no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo….

Es más ni siquiera quería saberlo…

¿Debería agradecerle a Konan? ¿Por el simple hecho de regresar? Tal vez… no, en cierta forma, la situación no había cambiado. Tenía el extraño presentimiento de que… tal vez, lo sucedido la noche anterior se repetiría esta misma noche ¿Por qué? Por lo último dicho por Madara antes de marcharse, al aparecer Konan….

"_No creas, que esto acaba aquí… "… "Continuaremos esto pronto__**"**_

Esas palabras, seguían resonando en mi cabeza… Momentos como ese, eran los que me hacían sentir solo… Sin embargo, eso no era tan malo, podía sentir la tranquilidad… la calma… Poder meterme en mis pensamientos sin ser interrumpido….

No sé con exactitud, cuánto tiempo me quede hay viendo a la nada…

Me levante dispuesto a regresar, una parte de mi me decía que no lo hiciera, pero que más daba.

A pesar de todo, hacía falta el resto de los miembros, que a pesar de hacer malditos alborotos, acabando con mi paciencia…

Echaba de menos toda su bulla, hacía que el lugar sea más animado y rompía la tensión del silencio…

-Nagato – volteé al escuchar cómo me llamaban….

-¿Itachi? – No me esperaba que regresara tan rápido ¿Cuánto tiempo abre estado afuera? - ¿Pasa algo? –

-No en realidad,… Toma – Dijo entregándome dos pergaminos, los cuales se encontraban unidos por un extraño objeto, parecía una extraña piedra de color rojo. Los tome – Es lo que me encargaste, pero el tercero, no está, en el lugar indicado, la gente no sabía su ubicación… - Dijo algo molesto

-No importa, solo necesito estos dos… son suficientes, el faltante no es prioritario… -

-Bien –

-Necesito que… más tarde me des algunos detalles de esta, y la misión anterior – Me miro por un momento

-¿Por qué no ahora? –

-En este momento no… no me siento bien para eso… -

-¿Te pasa algo? –

De nuevo mostraba interés en mí… Eso me molestaba en cierta forma… No me gustaba su repentino cambio de, actitud conmigo… Antes solo era cortante, pero… ¿Para qué negarlo? Por otra parte, me agradaba, aunque sea un poco… ¿Contradictorio?

-No, no es nada importante – Le sonreí apenas visiblemente.

-Espero que sea cierto eso – Me dijo seriamente.

-¿Por qué te mentiría? –

-Podría decirte varias razones, aunque con una sola bastaría… Pero mejor no –

-¿No?

-No… Puede que tal vez no te agrade mi respuesta –

Decidí ya no insistir. Me despedí de él, para luego dirigirme al comedor… me senté en una de las sillas, recostándome en la mesa por un tiempo, me tome un vaso de agua… había perdido todo rastro de apetito, Me iba afectar pronto. Desde Ayer ya hacía que no comía nada… Si Konan se enteraba seguro que se molestaría y me regañaría por ello, obligándome a comer…. El simple pensamiento de ello, me hizo sonreír…

Solo quería olvidarme de todo a mi alrededor por un momento… ¿Era mucho pedir?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La peli azul se había retirado a su habitación después de fracasar en intentar sacarle algo de Información a Madara… Eso estaba empezando a preocuparla… Nagato todavía no le había dicho el porqué de aquel cambio, y no solo se estaba refiriendo al dejar de utilizar los caminos del dolor… no, si no que desde que hizo eso, su actitud había cambiado, para ser más específicos, desde que había hecho aquella reunión en la que "Aclaraba o más bien se dio a "conocer" a los miembros… Si después de eso había empezado actuar de una manera más apagado, por decirlo así.

Pero de alguna manera iba a averiguar lo que Madara se llevaba entre manos con Nagato.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nagato todavía se encontraba en el mismo lugar… Sentía el tiempo transcurrir rápidamente. Pero él quería lo contrario… ¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso? Quería que todo trascurriera más lento. Solo quería… tiempo… Más, sin embargo, ya había atardecido. Suspiro con resignación. Se dirigió a su cuarto, aunque eso significara que probablemente pasara justamente lo que el temía.

Todavía era temprano, comparado a la hora en la que él dormía.

Se recostó en su cama… No sabía que pensar.

¿Qué había sido de Madara? No lo había visto desde que Konan los interrumpió. Aunque no era nada de que sorprenderse… El acostumbraba desparecer, incluso por días… Así que por busto se preocupaba.

Mejor se dormía, después de todo, tal vez no pasaba nada malo, el resto que quedaba del día…

…

Se despertó repentinamente al sentir una presión en su pecho, Abrió sus ojos al instante. La oscuridad no le permitía ver mucho, pero si lo suficiente para notar a… ¿Madara?

No… no, no! Sin embargo no dijo nada. Podía jurar que él estaba sonriendo…

Madara aproximo su rostro al del contrario, se encontraba prácticamente, encima de Nagato. Sentía temblar el cuerpo del pelirrojo bajo el suyo. Lo sujeto por la capa nuevamente.

-Puede que no entiendas mucho esto… pero no lo necesitas saber… -

Nagato lo miraba con miedo… fue cuando Madara repentinamente le arranco sin cuidado la capa, haciendo que casi soltara un grito de la impresión, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún ruido, El pelinegro le tapó la boca al instante.

-¿No querrás que nos escuchen verdad? – Pregunto divertido

-Hm… - Nagato negó con la cabeza…

-Entonces, más te vale guardar silencio –Dijo ya más tranquilo, alejo su mano de poco a poco, no sin antes dedicarle una seria mirada.

-Ya lo sabes, yo puedo hacer esto de una manera menos dolorosa para ti. Je, claro, si tú quieres – Susurro en su oído, haciendo al pelirrojo temblar…

Nagato se mordió el labio inferior entrecerrando los ojos… definitivamente no quería que lo hiciera, pero si o si, eso pasaría… Madara le acaba de dar dos opciones prácticamente… una de ellas era que se sometiera ante él, sin resistirse en lo más mínimo y por lo tanto todo sería menos doloroso… y la otra, todo lo contrario.

Sin importar la forma en que actuara, Madara conseguiría lo que quería… pero tampoco quería dejarse así por así, y menos quería… el dolor…

Mientras él se había quedado sumido en sus pensamientos, el azabache empezó lamer cuello de Nagato, sacándolo de su trance, haciéndolo jadear…

-Hm... ¿P-Por qué…? –

Madara se detuvo por un momento – Ya te dije que no necesitas saberlo, pero por otro lado, también está el disfrute personal… - Dijo en un tono muy bajo.

"El disfrute… ¿Personal?" –A-Ah… - "Solo, ¿solo por eso? Eso era muy… ¿Infantil? Pero el solo dijo ""por otra parte"" ósea solo era una de sus motivos…

Instintivamente quería empujarlo, aquellas sensaciones que le provocaba… Solo hacían que no pudiera continuar más, negando aquellos… ¡aquellos malditos sentimientos!

-P-Por favor Madara… y-ya no…- Rogo, mirándolo con suplica…

Solo haciendo que las ganas de Madara por fallárselo hay mismo aumentaran. Sin embargo se contuvo, siguió bajando, haciendo que los suspiros del pelirrojo aumentaran, la verdad le parecía divertido… Nagato trataba de no hacer ningún sonido, aun tratando de empujarlo. La pregunta era ¿En verdad podría callar todos aquellos sonidos?

Se quedó un momento lamiendo los pezones del pelirrojo, haciendo que con lamida o toque suyo se retorciera en el sitio, jadeando cada vez más fuerte…

Le gustaba verlo así, sabía que hería más su orgullo haciéndolo disfrutar del momento. Jeje no podía evitar reírse internamente por ello, ya que lo estaba consiguiendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por otra parte Itachi se encontraba en la sala… no había nada que hacer después de todo, e irse a su cuarto solo haría que su aburrimiento aumentara…

Había estado pensando en lo último que había pasado… Si, Aunque lo negara, Nagato era el que ocupaba su mente en estos momentos… costaba creer que él había sido Pain. Es como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente, refiriéndose a la personalidad, claro…

Aun así le había llamado la atención y él sabía exactamente el porqué de ello. Si, ¿Para qué negarlo? Nagato le atraía físicamente… nada nuevo, ya le había pasado, no muy frecuente, pero si… Sin embargo como lo había mencionado con anterioridad, solo físicamente.

Pero… jamás con aquellas personas les había dirigido la palabra o de ser ese el caso, lo hacía de una manera cortante, fría quizás… Aun así había algo que lo estaba confundiendo, con Nagato pasaba lo mismo, con la única diferencia de que… al hablarle, no lo hacía con indiferencia o sequedad. En cierta forma, le preocupaba lo que le pasaba… si, sonaba estúpido… Ya que solo lo había "conocido" hacia tan solo unos dos días…

Pero así se habían tornado las cosas, solo debía dejar que el tiempo trascurriera y dejar que aquello que sentía pasara, como algo pasajero, aunque si por alguna razón no fuera así, entonces solo esperar lo que sucedería.

Se levantó del mueble, decidiendo ir a su cuarto… no es que tuviera sueño, solo quería descansar con más comodidad. Ya serian alrededor de las nueve de la noche, no era muy tarde, pero que más daba. Sin más se encamino al lugar dicho. Ya solo le faltaba un "poco" para llegar, solo tenía que dar vuelta en el siguiente pasadizo, caminar un par de metros y listo.

Se detuvo, ahora que se acordaba… Nagato le había dicho que le dijera los detalles de sus últimas dos misiones, y ya que no le había visto desde que le dijo eso… mejor iba a buscarlo. Así que sin más se dirigió al cuarto del mencionado. Ya justo cuando iba a llegar vio a Madara saliendo del cuarto de Nagato con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro…

Inmediatamente retrocedió un par de pasos, Madara no lo había notado, lo cual era bueno.

Analizando la situación… no había nada malo en que Madara saliera del cuarto de Nagato… ¿Verdad? Después de todo era el líder así que quizás solo había ido para acordar ciertos asuntos…

Apenas se aseguró que Madara estuviera a una distancia considerable. Se acercó.

Se quedó un momento al pie de la puerta…. Fue cuando escucho… ¿Sollozos? Con tan solo oír eso, sabía que había algo mal. La puerta estaba entreabierta… lo cual era algo a su favor, la empujo con lentitud, para después adentrarse en la habitación. Los sollozos se hacían más fuerte a medida que se acercaba a la cama. Hasta quedar ya a poca distancia.

-¿Nagato? –

El mencionado ni bien escucho su voz, dirigió su mirada a Itachi, mirándolo con asombro, Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas de su rostro, tapando las parte de su cuerpo que estaban expuestas.

Nagato se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir…

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso? – Cuestiono Itachi acercándose, su tono sonaba tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo preocupado.

-N-No te acerques… - Se notaba que a las justas podía hablar, el mismo sentía que en cualquier momento su voz se quebraría. –Y-Yo… estoy bien… y no pasó nada – Aclaro

Itachi no se acercó más, se detuvo, obviamente mentía… pero quería que el mismo Nagato le diera una explicación… tal vez él no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba ocurriendo pero… no podía evitar sentirse mal por el lamentable estado en el que Nagato estaba…

Sus ojos estaban rojos por el previo llanto y su voz entrecortada, su cuerpo temblaba en sobremanera e incluso podía notar algunas marcas en su cuello. Con todo ello, ya sabía lo que… había pasado. Pero solo tenía una pregunta ¿Por qué Nagato le había dejado a Madara hacerlo? Por alguna razón ya se sentía molesto…

No le tomo importancia a lo dicho por Nagato con anterioridad.

Se acercó sentándose a su lado – Madara…. –

-Madara nada – Le interrumpió el pelirrojo

-Está bien… Solo… quiero asegurarme que estés bien… -

Nagato se le quedo mirando por un momento, aun con miedo… "Hay estaba de nuevo preocupándose por el…"Apretó con más fuerza las sabanas…. Fue cuando sintió como Itachi le rodeo por sus descubiertos hombros… con uno de sus brazos…

Itachi solo lo había hecho con la intención de mostrarle que con él no tenía nada que temer… después de todo no le iba hacer nada….

Nagato se tensó al instante… pero aun así no lo aparto.

-¿Necesitas… algo? – Pregunto mirándolo con… lastima

Pero Nagato ni siquiera le miraba… - Yo… yo solo quiero estar solo – Dijo con la cabeza gacha. Sintiendo como estaba a punto de echarse a llorar de nuevo.

-….-

-Por favor… no quiero estar con nadie ahora, quiero quedarme s-solo… - Dijo ya no pudiendo más… haciendo que una que otra lagrima resbalara por su rostro...

Itachi sabía que por busto era quedarse hay ahora, solo lo haría sentir peor…

Sin embargo no quería dejarlo hay… después de… lo que el acababa de pasar…

-Está bien… Nagato… -

-Gracias… no se lo digas a Konan –

-¿Por qué? –

-Solo… no lo hagas… -

Itachi asintió con la cabeza antes de salir de ahí… le dedico una última mirada, en cierta forma le dolía verlo así…

Cerró la puerta.

Ahora no podría quedarse tranquilo…

Se metió en su cuarto…. Ya no sabía… lo que sentía en verdad…. ¿Qué era todo aquello? No entendía nada…

¿Con que propósito Madara le… le había hecho eso?! De repente volvía a sentir su humor cambiar repentinamente a uno más irritado….

….

Pues… espero que les haya agradado el fic….

Hum… me demorare un poco en subir el siguiente capítulo :$$$

No tengo inspiración…. Hum…

Pero… bueno…

Bye bye ^^

Y cuidense! :3


End file.
